Cyber Kaiser
by Raxychaz
Summary: A funky virus type wishing nothing more than to see its master led to a mobile phone being molded around the necessities for a Digimon. With a variant on the Digivice designed to collect and strengthen many in place of a single beast, there is a variety of peoples toes one can step on. MenmaXDigimonXDigimon Cyber Sleuth.
1. Chapter 1

**This'll be a mix between Digimon Cyber Sleuth, and Digimon Tamers. Set in Tamers with Sleuth elements, such as the Digivolution tree and the obscene amount of freedom therein. So if something rustles your jimmies, just ask me to clarify in a message or whack on a review. I'll be more than happy to answer.**

 **Start!**

 **Unknown Location**

Typical and typical could be, in an underground facility stood a man, in a black suit with sunglasses hiding his eyes, short blonde hair and fair skin. He had a flip lighter that he opened and closed incessantly as he watched several alerts pop up on the screen only to vanish seconds later.

"Have you found out why the wild ones keep coming through at such a pace?" Rumbled the man, annoyed at the lack of results.

"Not yet sir, it's unlike the others. Like it's drawing on some mobile focal point." Answered one of the two women who were tapping away at keys on a platform the was raised in the middle of the room.

"Fine. Keep it monitored but put it on the back burner at the moment. They're being destroyed so whatever's drawing them in is at least doing us a favour, for now." Said the man as he mulled over the information.

 **Shinjuku Park**

"Hey boss, look'a this one, he's a total bore!~" A small creature, round bodied with big red eyes and blue leathery wings that gave it a slight air of menace. This creature was DemiDevimon, planted happily on the shoulder of it's 'boss'. A youthful looking man with wild black hair, wolfish golden eyes and fair skin. Sporting a simple black t-shirt and denim jeans combo.

"Yes well it's only another Patamon, but on the upside this'll be the last one until we can hatch our own. So there's an upside, Shu." The youth said, looking at his digivice idly as DemiDevimon nodded, an impish grin growing on his lips as he fluttered off his bosses shoulder and moved in for the kill, the Patomon, a chubby little orange and white creature with wings in place of ears looked about as menacing as an eviscerated puppy. "Make it snappy, there's another breach opening up across the park and I wanna get to it before any of the plebs can." Instructed the young man, Shu chuckled.

" **Demi Darts!** " Conjuring a dozen of needles filled with a blue liquid and sending them off with a flap of his wings DemiDevimon put the Patamon out of its misery. The young man's digivice collected the data, a little notification flashing on his screen showing _100%_ data harvested. Now he could hatch a copy of the Patamon species and grow it into a worthy comrade.

That's what confounded him about the others he'd seen occasionally around the breaches in Shinjuku, they only seemed to carry around one digimon. A boy whom he'd only seen the once with a Terriermon, and a girl with a Renamon. He _had_ to get a few more scans of that vixen for... science.

"C'mon Shu, it's emerging now." Ordered the black haired teen as he took off running, DemiDevimon flying after his master with haste. As the pair ran/flew through Shinjuku park a large mist overcame the entire area, "Quick hide! We can do a wicked entrance!" Ordered the teen, Shu nodded and flew into the treetops with a snicker, his master has a weakness for a few things, theatrics was one of them.

Pulling his hair over one eye and watching the Digimon emerge the teen was greeted to a giant insect with four arms, each having five large claws, four wings with thin, white membrane, and a large chrome coloured 'helmet' carapace over its skull, a loose jaw making subtle gnawing motions almost constantly. A Kabuterimon.

"A human!? HA! Are you all this world could muster to greet me?" Asked the large bug with derision leaning forward menacingly.

"Such attitude." Spoke the youth with monotone, internally giggling like a fool, "Is it truly warranted though? For you see, I am Menma Uzumaki, and this!" A large white shaft of light struck down behind him, out of it stepped what could only be described as the devil's edgier cousin.

Devimon, was a lanky humanoid creature with wiry musculature and elongated arms, razor sharp claws tipped with crimson nails, tattered bat wings that still functioned properly despite the appearance. A pair of angled horned sprouting from the sides of his cranium, and only the area around his lips having ashen coloured flesh, the rest of his body was coated in a thin armour-like skin. A large red bat-shaped mark on his chest, along with baggy black jeans and an edgelord white skull on his right knee.

"Is Shu. Say hello Shu." Menma bayed the creature over his shoulder who struck forward with a ' **Death Claw** ' straight through Kabuterimon's skull.

"Hello Shu." Smartass Devimon motherfucker.

Data flowed into the digivice recording the Digimon, it worked in multiple ways one was that the closer the device was to the source the more data it could record, and whilst he couldn't conjure up a brand spankin' new Kabuterimon, he could salvage a Tentomon from the data. Which was good enough.

Menma looked at his digivice, "So the program is almost run it's course, Shu. Another 10 minutes until the next emergence, thank god's bouncy tits for proxy servers amirite?" The teen asked, brushing his hair behind his ear.

"Whatever you say master." The mannerism shifts from Rookie to Champion was slightly polarizing at first, but Devimon grew on Menma, mostly because he was great company. Nothing beat hanging out at home, and watching movies with an edgy satan who thought you were the bees knees.

"Indeed. Well let's go park our asses and wait for the next Digimon to emerge. I love this program." His personal digivice seemed to be more useful than the other's he'd seen, the 'Digi-Scan' the 'Hatchery', the program he used to create new Digimon, the 'Field Guide' that recorded information and statistics an incredibly useful thing.

"How long have we been together now, Shu?" Menma questioned, looking up at the evening sky, the sun just setting.

"I believe roughly three months, Master."

 **Flashback**

Menma, but with slightly shorter hair, wearing a dark grey hoodie and jeans sat at the train station, looking drained, " _If that fucking cunt gives me anymore attitude for something I didn't know existed, I'm going to snap a neck._ " The angry musing were related to his job, retail was fun and all but he hated his boss.

That and his co-workers were giant dicks.

" _I understand why people go postal._ "

Charming.

Anyway, 18 years old and living on his own, his parents were out of the city on a very well deserved vacation for the time, Menma Uzumaki was quite disenfranchised with the world, he'd been working for about two months now at the same store, just a clothing store nothing overtly impressive, and the sheer amount of dickery he'd experienced for being the new guy was otherworldly in scale, and thus was quite the hit to his general world veiw.

The money was nice though, and the customers were generally pleasant people so that was the real saving grace of working there. So, fiddling on his phone he was slightly off-put to see a stray program app pop up on his home screen. " _Digimon Capture? Is this some shitty attempt to get me into that janky card game?_ " He was not fond of said card game. Card games in general just weren't for him, give him a controller, or a mouse 'n' keyboard any day.

"Hello!" Greeted a cheery voice, almost making him jump from his skin, looking around he was then greeted with a giggle, "Down here silly!" Chided the voice, oddly childlike. Looking down he was only able to see his phone, his legs, and the ground.

Then the sight of a large, orange eye filled his phone's screen, "Hey there, I'm Kuramon!"

" _I'm so not okay with today._ "

 **Flashback End**

"The wiki was useless, so I had to rely on the information I could gather from the Field Guide." Mused the youth as he idly cast his eyes towards the Devimon beside him.

"So it would seem master, I remember the slight distress on your face when I grew into a Tsumemon instead of a Pagumon. It would seem your device has an influence on all the data that goes through it." Reminisced the 'fallen angel'.

"Emerging in 30 seconds, and right in front of us. This thing is so useful yet so distressingly useless at times. I can't even send texts anymore because of your little 'infection'."

"Well I wanted to be with you, Master. It is not my fault my presence mutated your 'phone'." The almost perpetual smirk on Devimon's face was offset by the sincerity of his words.

" **I AM HERE!** "

"Function Call is the best life-hack in the fucking universe." Basically it was a way to drag decently powerful Digimon from the Digital World into the physical world through his Digivice, thereby using it as a conduit, so basically he had an unlimited source of fodder for his digimon to grow off.

This one was a Greymon, though unlike the usual orange colour, it was a dark blue, with golden eyes. This one evolved from an Agumon (Blk). Or BlackAgumon depending on who you asked. Anyway, this Virus-Type Greymon roared ferociously, Devimon floated off the bench and towards his new foe. Menma began a slow, but continuous scan of the virus type, a BlackAgumon would work wonder in the long run.

Greymon lunged at Devimon who backpeddled to avoid the lunge and struck with a **Death Claw** his limb stretching and striking the creature in the side of the head, sending the rex-shaped Digimon off its feet.

"Pathetic. To think my Master wishes to waste his time with a creature like you." Lamented the demonic looking creature.

"What's going on here!?" Shouted a voice, Menma looked up from his scan, sitting at 38% Menma let it continue ticking forward as his eyes drifted to the holder of the voice. A youth with short dark blue/black hair sporting an orange vest and jeans.

A white and green, floppy-eared rabbit-dog sat on his shoulders, Terriermon.

" **Get gone Human!** " Ordered Greymon, as it shot a **Nova Blaster** at the boy and his pet, who leapt out of the way to avoid it, Shu struck out at his foe once more, though this time with a simple **Destruction** that summoned up a sphere of dark energy that exploded on impact with enough force to _throw_ Greymon into the air and off to the side.

Menma frowned as the scan bugged and paused, "Shu, keep him still if you can, bud." Shu bowed elegantly at the waist.

"Of course Master, I'll endeavor to be more careful."

"Thanks, up-side is that we're at 63% keep it up a little longer." Shu nodded and flew towards Greymon, picking him up and throwing the creature back to his Master's veiw, before pinning it down and constantly tightening his grip.

"Say when, Master."

"Will do."

"What the hell are you doing to this Digimon!?" The boy from before, and his floppy dog made a comeback.

"Scanning it." Answered Menma distantly as he kept his eyes trained on the progress circle.

"You can't just hurt Digimon like this, it's inhumane!"

"You need to bring that shouting of yours down to an inside voice because I am _right_ next to you. And yes I can because once this fella has been scanned I can recreate him as a calm, tame BlackAgumon. Shu may not like it but he know he's my favourite." Shu grinned widely.

"So you force your Digimon into fighting so you can _collect_ more!? What's wrong with you." Snarled the youth.

"Well Shu _likes_ fighting so how about you get off your high-horse, just because you're little rat doesn't want to fight doesn't mean you can remove my and my Digimon's free will, you preachy little prick." Menma snapped back angrily.

A ping alerted Menma that the scan was complete and the Data was ready for replication. "Alright Shu, take 'im out." Another **Death Claw** to the neck and Greymon, was reduced to Data, since Menma had all he needed from it he allowed Shu to absorb the Data.

One of the rare traits he'd 'installed' into Shu was the 'Ability Theif' trait. There was an off chance he'd take an ability from those he absorbed. It was a pretty good ability, hadn't worked as of yet but he had hopes one day it would.

Today was apparently not that day, but he did get stronger, visibly so, so that was good. Shu rarely got to enjoy Champion level data.

"NO!" Screamed the boy, Menma rolled his eyes.

"We've got enough for the eggs, let's get home before this muppet's head explodes." Shu floated to his Master's side, the floppy dog giggled at the look on Henry's face, the 'smacked-in-the-face-with-a-fish' expression was quite something.

"Momentai, Henry! Not everyone thinks like you. You just gotta go with the flow."

"Well spoken Floppy Dog!" Menma called out over his shoulder as he began processing the new data he'd gotten.

 **Uzumaki Residence**

"Look at them. Adorable." Gushed the teen, Shu, now back to DemiDevimon, sitting on the couch next to a pair of goey little... creatures. A blob with two smaller, ear-shaped blobs and big golden eyes eating the little chunks of rice he was giving it sat on the tamers lap, another blob.

"Say ah, Kuramon." Instructed the young man, the little creature opened its small mouth.

"Ahh~." Adorable. He picked up another lump of rice, adding a little bit of cheese, and popped it into the creatures mouth. Poyomon snored, a little white blob with bright blue eyes happily slumped against the tamers leg.

"Whatever you say, boss." Acquiessed the Virus Type with a bored eye roll, "I'm headin' to bed. Seeya in the mornin'." Menma nodded and waved him off as Shu flew into his Master's room and got into his bed.

Menma rubbed the top of Kuramon's head with one of his fingers, the little critter vibrated happily, it felt as squishy as it looked. "You'll be a little fella for a few days, and then hopefully we can get to work on makin' you a big boy." Kuramon wiggled happily.

He pulled out his digivice and looked at the guide, " _So Kuramon, then to Tsumemon and to BlackAgumon instead of DemiDevimon. Too easy. And for Poyomon, oh Tokomon and_ then _Patamon. We'll get that mysterious blanked out armour-angel thing._ " That was the screwy thing sometimes, since he wasn't exactly a Digimon aficionado he wasn't exactly able to pick every Digimon that was shadowed out in the digivice.

"Finicky thing." Murmured the youth with a sigh, "C'mon kids, i'll put you to bed. Big day tomorrow." Scooping up the squishy babies into his arms the young man went into his room.

 **End**

 **A new attempt at the Digimon story. A bigger focus on the team and breaking off from cannon down the road, so get hyped for that.**

 _ **Raxychaz!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back sexual sandwiches.**

 **Hybrid Genesis: That would actually be telling. Mostly because I may or may not be going in certain directions with this story. So hold out for the long haul and you'll be a happy little caterpillar.**

 **Pheonix Paladin: Henry was a giant bitch at the start. It'd be weird for me to change him abruptly without dedicating a huge chunk of time to an altered background.**

 **MythAnime: Patience my dear, patience is all I ask.**

 **Feel free to add more word-things that I can read. I do so enjoy it. I apologise again for my general lack of activity recently. I've just been more interested with games than Fanfic. This one** _should_ **have at least a half decent update rate. Mostly because I'm on a Digimon kick atm.**

 **Start!**

"...And that's why you gotta _tell_ me when you're hungry instead of just chewing on my bed sheets, Tokomon." Groused Menma as a chubby little pink creature with wispy ears looked down in shame, spitting out another chunk of cloth. Menma sighed and pat the creatures head, "Just... think before you act from now on, okay?"

"Yeah dumbass, don't eat the bosses stuff!" Snapped Shu, thwacking the pink creature on the head with one of his wing.

"Now now, Shu. Don't beat the baby." Scolded the youth as Tsumemon tapped each of its many clawed feet on the counter, a single eye closed as it tap danced around like a happy fool. "Tsumemon, please don't damage the counter." The little tap dancing spider-creature stopped and went flat on the counter, in some faux sitting position. Eye still curved into a smile.

"Alright, today we're going to the park. Thankfully I don't have work. C'mon, in ya go." He ordered, holding out the Digivice, Shu was sucked in, Tsumemon hopped from the counter into his arms and then into the mutated phone, he offered the Digivice to Tokomon who opened its mouth, "No, not for eating. C'mon jump into it." Menma shook his head as Tokomon inched towards his hand with its mouth open, he bopped the creature on the forehead with his index finger and the pink blob gave up and transferred its data back into the Digivice.

Yet another wonderful upside of Shu mutating his phone into a malformed Digivice. Menma tucked it into his pocket and put on his jacket, grabbed his wallet and keys, making sure to lock up the house after him and leaving for greener pastures.

 **Shinjuku Park**

Menma looked around spying a figure he'd not seen in the park before, granted he'd only recently started coming so that didn't mean much. A young man in a blue hoodie with tan coloured jean-shorts, light brown hair and... goggles? Why?

He had with him a red dinosaur with wing-shaped ears, black markings across its body and a white underbelly. He tucked his hands into his pockets, and walked towards them, "Guilmon you gotta stay here while I'm at school okay? I can't keep having you walking around the city without me, it's too dangerous." Pleaded the young man, preach brother. Shu was a nightmare to control when he only had his DemiDevimon state. Rebellious teenage phase really. Still rustled his jimmies though.

"Okay Takatomon, I'll stay here... but how long will it be until you're back so we can play?" Asked the creature, the voice was quite cute he'd admit that much. Obviously it was a newborn, even in its Rookie state, so that naivete could be easily forgiven.

"Aren't you just the cutest little thing." Menma said with a smile on his face, the boy, Takato whipped around, trying to block Guilmon from sight, "Steady on young fella. I'm not here to take your little friend away. We share something in common at least." Menma held up his Digivice Takato gulped at the sight of it, it was his first time seeing someone elses Digivice, but it looked more like a malformed phone than anything. Instead of the smaller, palm-sized device, this was one easily the size of a large phone with a thick black casing around it, and a red symbol pulsing as a 'screen saver'.

"What's your name little dude?" Menma asked, tucking his Digivice back into his pocket and taking another step forward, offering his hand, the boy gulped at the way this older boy seemed to just... glide, with each step.

"T-Takato Matsuki... this is uh, Guilmon. Where's yours?" Asked the boy taking the older males hand. Menma fished his phone back out.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Menma Uzumaki." Greeted the youth with a nod.

"Menmamon?" Asked Guilmon, tapping its chin with its clawed finger.

"Just Menma." Informed the black haired man, Guilmon looked puzzled, so Menma decided to break this little trend in its infancy. "See Guilmon, unlike Digimon humans do not have 'mon at the end of their names, we actually have two names."

"Two?" Asked a startled red reptilian with wide eyes, hanging on every word the young man said. Menma grinned and nodded, the childish nature did appeal to his paternal instincts.

"Yep. The name your parents give you, and the name of your family. So you can call me, Menma. Or Uzumaki. Though I'd prefer if you called me Menma, give it a try. Without the 'mon."

"Menmamo-...Menma. It's strange." Said the reptile with a perplexed look.

"I understand that Guilmon but believe me it'll save you some grief in the long run. Is that all cleared up though?"

"I think so... humans have two names... but you talk to them with one?" Guilmon queried.

"That's correct."

"Okay..." He honestly sounded a little disappointed.

"I've been trying to tell him that for days." Takato freely admitted with a sigh, "Who would of thought it'd be that easy."

"Sometimes all it takes is to rephrase things. Don't worry about it. Anyway, Guilmon would you like to meet my Digimon?" Guilmon tilted his head before relisation spread on his face and he nodded. Menma tapped a few promts on his Digivice and commanded them out, Tokomon, Tsumemon and DemiDevimon all appeared at his feet.

Guilmon's eyes went red and his nostrils flared, smoke rising from them, " _How new_ is _this thing? Going feral at the sight of other Digimon._ " Red fire crackled in Guilmon's maw with the announcement of ' **Pyro Sphere** ' and just such a thing was shot from the creatures mouth, a red sphere of flames rocketed towards the gathered Digimon and human behind them.

Shu Digivolved into Devimon rapidly and bat the orb away with the back of his long, clawed hand. "Control your beast, if it harms my Master I will delete it." Takato felt his skin crawl as the demon spoke.

 **Later**

After the awkward little confrontation with Shu, Takato took Guilmon around the park to get him acquainted with the area. Menma activated 'Function Call' and summoned up a few Digimon.

A Goblimon, a Hagurumon and a rather grumpy looking Elecmon. Shu sat in the trees watching over them. Goblimon growled lowly as it lunged towards Tokomon, Tsumemon crawled around the green goblin monster and leapt onto its back, Goblimon span mid-stride, only to immediately stumble as it took a few exploding ' **Bubbles** ', and by 'exploding' I mean fucking _exploding._

Each bubble had enough punch to go through a brick wall, and they popped right in Goblimon's face, then Tsumemon jumped off and launched it's own assault, a small-scale **Destruction** that almost all Virus Type Digimon could learn through his Digivice.

Anyway, the Goblimon was reduced to mere Data, Tsumemon and Tokomon loaded the Data and had to move quickly to avoid a ' **Nanomachine Break** ' from Hagurumon, a flux of electricity in the air between them, Tsume' went left and Toko' went right. The little pink blob fired off another chain of **Bubbles** right back at the metal, clockwork looking cogs.

That's what Hagurumon is.

Cogs.

Fucking cogs.

The **Bubbles** struck Hagurumon, but it shook them off and fired off another **Nanomachine Break** Tokomon barely managed to shake his bacon outta the way and ended up arse over head, Menma would have chuckled if this wasn't technically a life or death situation. Tsumemon was there to cover though, rushing in like a crackhead spider and launching a more concentrated **Destruction** at Hagurumon, the pile of floating cogs reeled, so Tsumemon pressed further, lunging head first into the creature with glowing claws spinning like a top Tsumemon hit Haguru' with another basic move, a **Heavy Strike** explanation's on the tin in this case.

"Tokomon!" Called out Tsume', Toko' righted himself and nodded, rushing forward with a mouthful of super-charged **Bubbles** intent on releasing them point blank.

Though it appeared they neglected Elecmon long enough, the red creature with long ears and a fan-like tail sparked angrily and then hit both In-Training Digimon with a **Heavenly Thunder** two orbs of electricity formed in the air and shot a connecting beam right through the two little creatures.

Menma opened up another menu in the Digivice and administered a Health Capsule-C, though he felt his own source of invigoration, a rush if you would. "Tokomon get your pink little ass up and kick the shit out of that cheeky cunt!" Ordered Menma as he held up a clenched fist and grinned, Tokomon looked at the previously calm and quiet tamer before grinning as well.

Being shrouded in a flash of light it revealed a Patamon. " _Is enthusiasm so powerful?!_ " Thought Menma as the winged, chubby creature released a compressed burst of air, an **Air Shot** as it were. " _I will use this power for evil._ "

That exactly what it was. The **Air Shot** tore through the distance between the two Digimon and struck Elecmon right in the face, sending it tumbling, Tsumemon rushed in on Hagurumon once more with a **Heavy Strike** and made the mechanical Digimon stumble and then it was finished off with another **Air Shot.**

Data filled the duo of Digimon. Tsumemon followed behind Patamon and Digivolved, what emerged was a charcoal skinned Agumon, with dusky blue eyes and ivory white claws. A Black Agumon. The creature turned its sights onto the charging Elecmon and released a quiet snarl, purple flames gathered in its maw and Agumon released a **Spitfire Blast** directly into Elecmon's face.

" _Names... names..._ _Sol and... we'll see where Patamon goes from here. Probably better not to tell them I've named them until we get more details on their potential jiggly bits. Angemon? I think not. This is a tig ol' bitty house, Ange_ wo _man thank you much good sir._ " There was probably some deep psychological reason he was so invested in porking an Angel monster and a fox-woman.

" _That sounds a lot worse when I really think about it. I should stop thinking about it._ " Menma tapped his chin whilst his new Rookie's loaded Elecmon's data. Little pings popped onto his Digivice's screen, alerting him that the area was clear and a vague progress meter on his Digimon's general strength.

"Well done. We'll break for lunch, you guys are probably hungry after Digivolving." Patamon almost cried and glomped his face at the declaration of food. " _This is how you spend your weekends, Menma. How does that make you feel?_ "

Pretty good thanks for askin' bruh.

 **Obligatory Lunch**

" **Diamond Storm!** "

Sorry what?

Menma threw himself over the two Rookie's on reflex and in turn Shu shielded him with his wings, before batting the slew of crystalline murder that was aimed at the feasting crew. Renamon landed to see something she didn't expect, a young adult male shielding the pair of Digimon she'd been instructed to attack, and a Devimon protecting him.

And now the Devimon picked the man up and was shaking him like a ragdoll, "Master it is unacceptable for you to endanger yourself like that!? What if you had been hurt? What if I was not fast enough, never again do you understand!?" Rattled off Shu as bright red eyes burning intensely.

Menma was coming off an impromptu adrenaline high, eyes unfocused before gold tuned back into the world, "I just jumped in front of... holy shit I could have died!"

"I am aware!" Shot back Shu with a growl.

"No I mean like actually died holy fucking christ, Shu! I'm so sorry, Patamon, Agumon are you alright-Why did I DO THAT!?"

So on and so forth.

"What a drama queen." Muttered the voice of a morose redhead sporting a pair of sunglasses, and primarily white t-shirt with a broken heart over the chest and blue sleeves, blue denim jean-shorts and red sneakers. "How does he have three Digimon, one being a Champion and I've only got you, Renamon?" Questioned the girl.

"I'm not quite sure Rika. Though I have seen this young man around the park before... with a DemiDevimon. It would seem it grew up quickly." Informed Renamon, the tall, bipedal, yellow fox with white chest fur, purple elbow gloves, each bearing yin-yang symbols. Bright blue eyes and dark rings around them, like faux eyeliner.

"Shu."

"Yes Master?"

"You can put me down now, I've had my moment." Assured the young man, Shu did just that and his Master took a moment to collect himself and soothe his hammering heart. "I think I'm going to have a heart attack... or a midlife crisis, I've just become acutely aware of my own mortality."

"I can protect you Master, refrain from recklessness as that though. Patamon and Agumon are more than capable of shrugging such an assault off, you are not." Swore the demon.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Are they ignoring us?" Was the baffled musing of the redhead.

"It would seem so, Rika."

"Walk all over them, Renamon." Ordered the girl.

The fox was hesitant to accept this order, mostly because of how outnumbered she was, but also because this was an order based on a mildly bruised pride. A pride she didn't exactly care for in her Tamer.

That was a laughable thought to begin with. This girl was nothing but barbs and cold shoulders. All because she couldn't Digivolve to her Champion state yet. One fight ever week or so isn't exactly the best way to grow. She would have to find out how this man and his Devimon grew so quickly.

 **End.**

 **If you liked it, lemme know. If you didn't like it, tell me. If you're exhuberiant megacunt who writes nothing but dribble and spews so much shit even Tumblr barely equals out, stop being fairy tail dragon slayer.**

 **Oh shots fucking fired.**

 **See you guys next time :D**

 _ **Raxychaz**_ **!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back ladies and gents.**

 **More than likely just gents, let not pretend here.**

 **Glad to read that everyone found the shots fired humorous. God that guys such a cunt. Just get's to me sometimes, ya know? Anywhozle, here's the next chapter. Sorry I haven't been posting much. Writing has been kidna taking a backseat to life at the moment.**

 _ **Start!**_

"Try it and I will break you, fox." Warned Shu as he pointed with an elongated finger. Renamon stood fast but also didn't move, Agumon and Patamon moved to stand before their Master.

"Any particular reason you tried to attack us?" Menma asked as he produced his Digivice and began scanning the still fox. " _Take every advantage I suppose_." He thought to himself, the scan had already run about 20% due to previous encounters, "Here I was thinking we had a quiet agreement not to kill eachother, Renamon." He asked distractedly, the creature shifted slightly as though fighting off a proper response to his question.

This was due to the fact that whilst he and Shu were first together he'd seen Renamon watching from afar, he tried to scan her for longer but she seemed to wise up to the fact he'd noticed her and ran off. Her and some random Impmon seemed to frequent the park, though he hadn't seen the Imp for a while. Most likely because of the fact the imp seemed to dislike being around people unless it was to mock them, Menma silently wondered what would happen to Shu should he load the Impmon's data, something about the small creature... it was odd.

"Digimon are meant to fight, idiot. That's what their made for." Sneered the redhead.

"Whilst I agree with that, I'd like to point out that there's more to it than that. They're as much friends as they are combatants. Sentient creatures with desires, and wants. Shu for instance, loves pizza." The Devimon did so enjoy delicious pizza.

"They're just data you idiot, they can't eat." Dismissed Rika.

"We were literally eating when you attacked us, are you blind or just so set in your ways that you cannot fathom the possibility of being wrong?" Questioned Menma, Patamon giggled, sitting on his head.

"Shut up! Renamon get them!" Doing as she was told Renamon rushed Devimon to remove the biggest player ASAP.

"Very well. Shu, leave her Data for the Digivice. It'll be like freeing slaves." Shu nodded and seemingly vanished, before reappearing behind Renamon and smacking her into the ground, Agumon rushed forward firing off several **Spitfire Blast** s, Renamon rolled to avoid them only for Patamon to fire off an **Air Shot** in her way, knocking the vixen and sending her sprawling back towards the demon, Renamon showed great tenacity and used to momentum of the **Air Shot** and flipped back onto her feet and then sped away from the wombo-combo and released a great **Diamond Storm** teal shards of crystal formed in the air and with a gesture she sent them towards her foes.

Shu disrupted the flow of potential damage with a powerful blast of wind from his wings, Agumon shot another **Spitfire Blast** which was empowered by Patamon's **Air Shot** increasing its size and strength, it exploded on contact.

" _Scan Complete._ " Informed the Digivice, Menma nodded to himself, "Clean it up, kids." He ordered, Shu nodded and took the lead, satisfied that the other two were wise enough to team up in such a manner.

" **Death Claw!** " Intoned the Devimon. His arm extended as black energy seeped from his skin, slicing right through Renamon's torso, the bipedal fox had a final, sharp intake of breath, only the sound of steps entering her eyes, blue eyes fell upon the sight of the casually dressed Master of the demon who killed her walking forward, Digivice in hand.

"You'll thank me later." Promised the Uzumaki, Renamon exploded into data and Menma struck the retrieval button on his Digivice, all the data filled the device the small piece of technology lit up with the data, the circular bar filled to 200%.

"We're done here." Said Menma, the sound of feet rushing filled his ears, turning he was given the sight of the shell shocked Rika running towards them, Shu landed behind him, Agumon and Patamon flanking him and his generally void-filled stare was more than enough to stop her dead to rights.

"Word of advice, Rika. Try conversation to gain context before leaping into a situaiton." The Digimon jumped into their Master's Digivice and the teen tucked it away in his back pocket, "Have a good day."

 **Later; Menma's House**

"You're adorable." Gushed the teen, looking at the green creature with bright red eyes, smiling brightly and rubbing the underside of her chin, Tanemon was putty in his hands, entranced by the gentle touch. "This Digivolution system is weird though, why does Tanemon evolve into Renamon with this thing. Why great chested god, why?"

"Who knows?" Accented the small leafy Digimon in his lap, she had four little legs with black toes and big red eyes. Agumon and Patamon were sitting in front of the TV watching some cartoons, Shu was in the kitchen, as a Devimon, making himself something to eat.

"Shu, how did your data change this thing to such an extent?" Menma asked, "You killed my phone."

"Apologies my, Master." Said the creature with what sounded like true sincerity, "Personally I believe that I improved the phone, but that is ultimately up to you."

"Well it has advantages..." He muttered. "It suppose it just irks me a little that I can't just go to the internet and find out what I need to know about possible lines. Though it does come with the advantage of more malleability." Mused the black haired teen.

"The interesting thing will be observing the change once you Digivolve, unlike the other two you have specified path, I'd expect you to be back at your full strength before the days end." Menma assured, the little green plant-like creature.

"Are you sure?" Tanemon quieried.

"I can hypothesize, due to the odd nature of my Digivice most of what I think I know may be false. But you're Data was saved and completely loaded _after_ a 100% scan completion _and_ with the added 'benefit' of previously serving under another... uh, tamer? No that sounds bad, you're all sentient, tamer implies bestial nature and minds... I'll think of a word for it later, but you get my point yes? You come with a whole mixed bag of variables." Tanemon's eyes glazed over as she just kept looking at her master, just watching his mouth move as her mind was elsewhere.

"I should probably cut down on my tangential thinking out loud." Muttered the youth.

"It may help, Master."

 **A While Later**

Menma sat at the head end of the table in his household, his Digimon looking curiously as their collective master, pencil in hand, scrawled on paper endlessly for what seemed to be approaching hours now. Tanemon's curious reached its breaking point and moved forward across the floor, poking at his ankle to get his attention, "Yes darling?" Menma asked without moving his gaze from the paper.

"What are you doing, Master?" Tanemon asked, sweetly as possible.

"I am drawing up a few maps, a hobby of mine is Dungeons and Dragons. Shu and I have played it together a few times, but with more people it's generally more fun."

"I'm confused." Admitted Tanemon.

"Basically it's a game we play with pencils, paper, dice and our general imagination. It's a role-playing game. Lotsa fun, but if it's not up your alley you don't have to." Informed the youth, "That explained nothing." He murmured.

"Absolutely nothing." Acquiessed Tanemon.

"Right, c'mere." He pulled her up onto his lap and picked up a hardcover book with what appeared to be a human woman with glowing hands fighting a large, lava-riddled giant. Menma spent a few minutes explaining things to Tanemon, basic rules. Races, Classes, how dice rolls decided almost everything, but could be swayed if you prepared for certain tasks, or had high modifiers.

About 10 or so minutes of this later and he was gifted with the sudden increase in mass on his lap, as he snapped from his reading/explanation, he was given sight to the crystal blue eyes of Renamon looking back at him. The lush golden fur across all but her chest, with the white contrasting marvelously. Immediately he sought to quench curiosity he slipped his fingers under her long gloves and tugged just enough to pull one down, and down it went, to about her forearm, he was satisfied, rolling it back up he was met with a quizzical stare.

"I was wondering if those could actually come off or not, I imagine it'd make bathing a complete bitch if they couldn't."

"You are a strange man, Master." Commented the vixen idly, pawing at his face to soak up the details, her words spoken with a slight distraction to them.

"So I've been told. Just refrain from looking at my browser history and you can avoid finding out _how_ weird." He said unperturbed by her inquisition upon his face. " _I didn't expect her... paw pads? Fingers. Paw pads. Fucking whatever. To be so soft. This is actually quite pleasant._ " He thought distantly.

Suddenly Renamon slid an arm around his shoulder and nuzzled into the side of his head, "As you were saying before we were distracted, Master." Now with the increased thought capacity of her Rookie form, Renamon was confident she could understand how this game her Master seemed so intent on playing with them could be played. And had a tickle of excitement blossom in her chest at the idea of it.

"This is the single greatest hug I've ever experienced." Menma said, returning it with gusto, drawing the giant fluffy femme fetal into him, Renamon smiled widely at the contact, much like she did as a simple Tanemon, his touch was oh so pleasant.

"What'd I miss?" Asked Patamon, fluttering down onto the table, looking at the maps, "Where's this, Master?"

"It's for a game we're going to play later, Patamon. Cohesive thought has left me in the wake of this godly hug." Looking up at the two glomping beings, Patamon shrugged and jumped into his head, sprawling out and attempting to hug his Master's head. "Yaaay~ hugs!"

"My hug senses are tingling." Said Shu, head poking around the corner, "There's too many bright colours in this hug, I will do my duty to reduce this." Lunging forward the Devimon wrapped his elongated arms around the growing pile of affection, wings closing around it soon thereafter.

 **Monday, A Few Days Later.**

It was his off day once again, Menma usually worked during the middle of the week and on Sundays. Gotta get that double-time pay.

Once more he'd returned to the park, though this time he'd come with a plan aside from grinding exp for his team. Because let's face it, that's really the only reason to _go_ outside at the moment. That and the overall benefit of getting some actual sun for a change.

But no, the reason he was out and about today was to try and track down that Impmon, so he was seated on his own, reading a book. Effectively the greatest bait for the little trickster there was. " _Something about that little bastard confuses me. The few scans I've been able to get are_ much _slower than usual, so that could mean two thing potentially. One that Impmon is holding in a_ lot _of data. Or that there's something special about it._ " Both of which could end favorably for him.

Shu was on standby ready to be whipped out in a second.

Surely enough, the predictable creature came upon the scene. Apparently bothering someone for a few moments was too good to pass up. The sound of " **Bada Boom!** " Echoed sharply, Menma turned to see a small fireball flung towards the seat.

Menma didn't bother moving beyond pulling his phone from the breast pocket of his jacket, "Hey! You stupid human, why aint'cha scared!?" Demanded the Imp, Menma looked to the creature, jumping out of the bushes and presenting itself on the path. Purple skin, white face, green eyes and red gloves and a matching bandana around its neck.

"A midget with floppy ears and the ability to shoot firecrackers isn't exactly what I'd call intimidating." Menma commented, Impmon's eyes widened with fury at the comment and this time shot the **Bada Boom** directly at the human's face, Menma moved his head out of the way just enough that it only clipped his hair slightly, patting down the cindered strands he remained composed, he needed to stall for the scan to complete anyway and getting this little jabberwock talking was the easiest way to do so.

"You're gonna regret that chump." Growled the creature, all fingers lightning up with flames, Menma smirked enigmatically, giving Impmon pause, then the Digivice glowed and released Shu, the Devimon towered over the Impmon.

"You have struck my Master. I will return this debt with a lump of flesh." Growled the possessive demon, claws glowing bright red, an ominous glow encompassing his already eerie eyes.

"How's it feel seeing the Champion you won't be able to become?" Questioned Menma, internally groaning as the scan barely reached 35%.

"Feh! Like I'm scared by some whipped pet! Digimon are meant to be free of humans! You're just a slave, that's why I'll be stronger than you!" Lectured Impmon, petulantly stomping his foot. " **Bada Boom!** " Striking out once more Impmon instead sent his entire handful of flames at the human, Menma remained still as Shu slapped the peppers of flames out of the air before they could touch him.

Shu struck out with a **Death Claw** purposely missing Impmon by mere inches and ripping up a decent sized chunk of the path in front of the smaller creature, he wished to play with his food. Impmon's fight or flight instincts kicked in and he tried to flee, pride be damned he'd fight another day. Only for a boot clad foot to strike him under the chin and send him right back to his previous position, looking through the stars in his vision Impmon saw the imperious form of Devimon, " _Damned traitor_." Grumbled the small Virus type with venom. Before smirking, "Fine, be that way then." With a haste to his step Impmon released a hail of **Bada Boom** Devimon shielded his Master and the flames harmlessly _plinked_ off the other Digimon, this time though, Impmon pulled out another move as well.

 **Summon** created a small cyclone of fire and ice, using Devimon's newly drawn attention to _that_ ,Impmon ran like a bat out of hell and directly past the devil with another duo of **Bada Boom** directly at the more powerful Virus types _precious_ Master's Digivice, and to make sure he couldn't miss Impmon delivered them himself, making contact and all. If he could break _that_ then they'd have no reason to fight anymore and then they could all kick the crap outta the human.

This did not go as planned.

Instead when the **Bada Boom** struck the Digivice it caused it to arc menacingly, Menma blinked rapidly until he felt a surge of pain run up his right arm with a soundless scream the youth felt his skin ripple and burn, the Digivice began to glow menacingly.

Then it exploded.

Both Menma and Impmon, being the closest to the 'blast zone' were caught in a blaze of purple and black energy, the layered screams of his Master was torture to Devimon. He couldn't bear the idea that he'd failed to protect his precious Master to such a degree.

When the expanse of energy died out Menma collapsed on the ground, the Digivice landing next to him but his arm was greatly different, covered in arcane markings with a horned sigil sitting directly in the middle of his palm. Devimon was at his Master's side in a heartbeat, cradling the young man in his arms and wailing pitifully at his failure.

Impmon was nowhere to be found.

 **End.**

 **Speculation is fun but try not to get your hopes up, I've actually got a plan for this.**

 **If you liked it, lemme know. If you didn't, that's fine too. If you too enjoy the idea of sandwiching your dick between Angemon's and LadyDevimon's glorious vagina's, go check Rule 34 you'll find it.**

 _ **Raxychaz!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Velcome Bahk.**

 **Tamagat: Feel the moe flowing through your loins.**

 **Reapertmn3: I know that pain my friend. All too well. It took** _ **hours**_ **to get SkullMeramon to become Beelzemon. But fuck me with a lawn mower was it worth it.**

 **Guisniperman: Essentially 200% Data means the Digimon comes out stronger. Essentially it's starting from the half-way mark instead of the starting line in terms of raising them. That's how it works in the story at least, in the game I just means they have more ABI.**

 **Start!**

"Shu. Stop fussing." Ordered a panting, sweat ridden Menma, laying in bed as the Devimon sat aside him, placing a cold compress on his forehead, the fan at the end of his bed blowing a very welcomed cold breeze against his hot flesh. Patamon was seat on the end of the bed, Agumon standing behind him and finally Renamon was fetching fresh water, pacing back and forth in the bedroom when not.

"I will not, Master. That vile little creature has harmed you, _marked_ you in such a manner, and I cannot help but know I am responsible for my lax guard." Lamented the demonic creature, the scene itself would be somewhat comical if it weren't for the fact he felt like his insides were on fire and like his right arm was having acid dripped on it.

"It's not your fault, dipstick. I'm the one that sat there, in plain sight of an enemy. Arrogance before the fall and all that." Menma waved off the rhetoric with a flick of his left wrist, moving his right would be murder on the muscles within, he'd learnt that the hard way when returning home.

"Here." Renamon's voice entered the slowly rousing fray, she took the now warm cloth from their Master's head and replaced it with another, Shu nodded towards her quietly. "How is your arm, Master?" She asked softly.

"Feels like It's constantly being dipped in acid, these markings sting worse than the day after eating spicy food." Attempts at humour were usually his forte, but even he felt that was just in poor taste, "Ugh, gross."

Menma suddenly felt _very_ cold. His chest began heaving and his whole body began to shake, his jaw quivering from the sudden, dramatic, shift in bodily temperature. "C-cold." Murmured the Master, just as the Digimon moved to assist something horrifying, to them, happened. Their Master's arm evaporated into data. Shu was agape, as were the others mind you, the devil feeling like his soul was being crushed, guilt and shame flooding every fiber of his being.

What coloured them all with shock and slight awe was the fact that it seemed their Master actually _died_ for a moment, his chest stopped rising, his body ceased emitting heat, and his 'last breath' came with a disturbing death rattle, his body seemed to flicker and pixelated before _resetting_ itself into its normal structure.

And like nothing happened, it's like someone hit 'reboot' and he was fine again. Shoulder sparked with a dark purple electric energy before an arm was reproduced from the stump. This arm bore the same markings, had the same tanned flesh, but had slightly pointed nails that were seemingly dyed black.

And as the final coup de grace, the demon head on his palm was replaced with a dark grey skull. The symbol of the Virus digimon emblazoned upon the skulls forehead. Ominous indeed. Their Master was quiet now, his breathing regulated and he was sound asleep.

"This is somehow more distressing what was happening before." Commented Agumon with a frown.

"Indeed. But our Master is at peace, all we can do now is wait." Murmured Renamon, running a hand across his head and dabbing some of the sweat away with the cloth.

 **Monday**

" _What do you mean you can't come in!?_ " Snapped a vicious voice on the opposite end of the current phone calle, Menma winced, his brain throbbing at the sharp tone.

"Look I was in an accident and I can't get out of bed. I tried to tell you yesterday but it wasn't exactly an option." Informed the youth.

" _Last straw, Uzumaki. Don't show your face in my store again._ " And then she hung up.

Menma growled lowly, gripping the house phone harshly, before throwing it against the bed he was currently in, he'd rather not smash it. Considering he now didn't have an income.

"Master?" Queried Renamon, poking her head into the room.,

"Just the woman I need right now, could I impose for a moment and ask you to just sit with me for a bit, I'm trying to come down from a potential rage." Renamon was already in the room and closed the door behind her, thank gods gracious bossom he'd drilled that into their heads, and lay down beside him, nuzzling into his neck.

"You're the best." He sighed contentedly, snaking his good arm around her waist and leaning into her somewhat.

"I try." Murmured Renamon with a small grin on her face, Menma closed his eyes, the furious drumbeat of his heart slowly petering off into a slow, heavy thump that resonated in his chest.

"I better not be having bloody palpitations, I've got enough trouble at the moment." As if summoned his heart picked up in pace once more, Menma frowned "Talk about it and it gets worse, I swear my body is made to test my temper."

"How are you feelings, aside from the temper, Master?" Renamon asked gently, a few of her fingers tracing his jaw and throat, sending unbidden shivers racing up his spine.

"Well I still can't really feel my arm, I know its there but it's hard to move it about. Other than that I feel kinda lethargic, which may have something to do with the first point." Informed the black haired male. Agumon came into the room carrying a plate with a bowl of soup on it.

"Here you go, Master. Pumpkin soup just for you." The big grin on the creatures maw showed he was quite proud with the outcome of his labor.

"You, my good sir. Are fucking glorious." Praised the bedridden Master. Agumon puffed his chest proudly.

 **Thursday; Mid-Day**

Menma had started being able to move around by Tuesday afternoon, and was properly walking by Wednesday, so for the first time a few days he was able to get out of the house. Renamon watching from various hiding spots as he moved about able to flash in and out as needed. Shu, Sol, and Patamon were seated comfortably in the Digivice.

The black haired Master grabbed a few things from the nearest store and left for the park, set on figuring out just what had happened with his arm, and by proxy his entire body, when Impmon seemingly affixed his code to the young man's Digivice and/or body.

On his way to the park he saw a familiar young man, the light brown hair and the goggles stuck out like a sore thumb, he also saw Guilmon with him, Menma smiled lightly, "Hey, Takato!" He greeted, his voice giving slightly at first, like his vocal chords decided to take a break.

Takato instantly whipped around, Guilmon mimicked the movement and grinned widely, "Oh, Menma-san, good morning." Greeted the younger boy, the trio now waiting for the lights to turn green so the could cross over to the park.

"That it is. So, what are you doing out of school hmm?" Menma asked with a small grin affixed to his mouth.

Takato sheepishly rubbed at his head, "Uh well I know how this may look, but schools actually out today. Good thing to, Guilmon decided he wanted more bread from my parents bakery." The boy idly gestured to the backpack strapped to the small red dinosaur's back, Menma nodded in understanding, a flash of movement and Renamon appeared next to him, Takato jumped out of his skin and Guilmon looked like a dog that saw a new thing, cocking his head curiously.

"Ah yes, boys meet Renamon. A new member to my little party." He gestured to the femme fatale with a smile.

"A pleasure." Greeted the yellow vixen, with a slight bend at the hip, before taking her Master's arm and allowing him to lean into her slightly.

"U-uh, yeah. Nice to meet you, Renamon." Stuttered the younger boy with a slight pinkness to his cheeks, the feminine Digimon _did_ have a really sultry voice he was quite unprepared for.

"Some uppity brat thought throwing Renamon at my three would turn out well. It took a bit but I scanned this gorgeous lady and managed to 'rebirth' her through the Digivice." Informed the older male as they crossed the road, people giving them a wide berth, and curious looks. Especially seeing what appeared, to them at least, to be a woman in a fur-suit walking around with a young delinquent looking boy.

Takato and Menma continued a vague conversation, the boy didn't seem to notice the implication that Menma could effectively take peoples Digimon if he was slighted in such a way that he felt the need to, perhaps that preach boy's Terriermon? That'd be a pretty Chaotic Evil thing to do. Or maybe more Chaotic Neutral? Since the creature clearly had some desire to fight and being continuously stifled by the child he was stuck with.

Ah well, something to think about at a later time.

" **Function Call**." With mere thumb-tap onto his Digivice Menma was able to call forth a handful of Digimon for Renamon to have her fun with. The reason for the amount was that on average he was only able to drag through small-fries, with the exception of Greymon(B). So he felt reasonably safe letting her solo these little creatures.

The quartet of Digimon that were summoned up were as follows, Wanyamon, a small feline digimon without limbs, big yellow eyes and pale blue fur with dark blue stripes, a white underbelly.

Wormmon, whom he immediately pinned for interest. A small green creature with a vertical purple mouth. Blue eyes and a triangular, purple symbol on its forehead. Wormmon had two antennae on the top of its skull and six claw-like feet.

Betamon, a green fish-like creature with four clawed toes acting as feet, a large orange fin rising up off its spine and dark red eyes. Betamon mildly interested him, but he wasn't exactly expecting to get _every_ scan he wanted so he'd have to pick out of the four wisely.

And finally there was another Elecmon, if he played his cards right he just may be able to get two complete scans out of this. What with Elecmon already having some progression in his Digivice from his previous swaray in the park.

" _Leomon would be a good addition._ " He thought to himself, " _But I'd rather not risk Renamon, now that I think about it. A little backup never goes astray._ " He summoned up Patamon, the little pudgy creature popping into existence next to its fellow Digimon, Renamon looked to Patamon and nodded slightly to it, Patamon fluttered in place happily, before getting a wide grin on its face and firing off an **Air Shot** to start the conflict.

The shot struck true directly towards Wormmon, Menma began scanning Elecmon, the 50% already recorded began to rise quickly, he smiled lightly to himself. Renamon rose into the air and created dozens of blue crystals, with a gesture she sent them forward, " **Diamond Storm!** " The 'Called Digimon tried their best to avoid it but it accomplished little, all of them took several shards to their bodies.

Elecmon grunted, Menma saw the scan complete and immediately switched to Wanyamon. Since it was the youngest in the bunch it had the quickest scan-climb. "Take out Elecmon, Miya." Ordered Menma, Renamon looked to him for a moment and he merely nodded, she touched her chest for a moment and smiled brightly at him. He waved it off, focus was needed at the moment.

Renamon, Miya, rushed forth her palms glowing with a bright green flux of energy, " **Gaia Element!** " The release of the orbs created a small storm of natural energy on impact with Betamon, the fish creature screeched in agony, its body glowing white as it lunged at Miya, a **Heavy Strike** that she weaved around easily enough, with a roundhouse she followed up Betamon and sent the creature directly into Elecmon's face, both of them tumbling.

Wormmon was currently engaged in fisticuffs with Patamon, though with how slow the creature was it barely managed to scrape the much faster, winged creature. Patamon struck out with yet another **Air Shot** directly to Wormmon's skull, the insectile creature wailed and flailed as it tumbled stinger over head and landed on its back, exploding into Data. Patamon soaked up the Data and turned to headbutt Wanyamon before it could fire off any kind of attack.

Menma nodded to himself as the scan completed and began scanning Betamon, for whatever that would get him, he doubted he'd get a full 100% out of the creature considering how it was in such dire straits.

Miya slammed another **Gaia Element** onto the small fish and it popped like a balloon, Menma clicked his tongue, not even 10%, ah well. Two out of four wasn't bad. Though it may have served him well to get Betamon in hindsight, a water-based Digimon could have come in handy... probably.

Ah well, worry about it later.

He set the two new creatures to begin hatching and activated another **Function Call**. He sat down on a nearby bench, looking at his hand, and by proxy the ominous looking skull emblazoned upon his palm. That and the eery clawed nails were something he was conflicted on. On one hand it looked _really_ rad. On the other it probably meant something was terribly wrong with him.

"What kind of name is **Bada Boom** for an-OH MY FUCK!" As though on command his whole arm shifted into that of a slim, purple skinned impression, a red glove with the fingers cut out seemingly appearing over his hand. Not only his hand, it seemed his clothes and the rest of his body followed suit. His jeans changing turning just as purple as his arms, and his shoes into red boots, a red scarf draped around his neck.

He picked up his Digivice and an ashen white face with bright green eyes, hair styled to look like impish ears, looked back at him. "This is so not okay." Groused the 'human?'.

Curiosity got the better of him though, and as another pack of Digimon came through the **Function Call** Menma help up a hand, Miya and Patamon looking starstruck by the great change to their Master. " **Bada Boom**." A chain of fist sized fireballs shot from his fingertips and impacted harshly onto the body of another Hagurumon that came through, each ball exploded on impact and reduced the creature to Data. A sensation of soothing filled Menma's body, his muscles relaxed, all the phantom pains left him and euphoria surged from his brain to each of his limbs.

A fanged grin was pulled across his pale visage, looking at his gloved hands the youth thought the only drawback to this would be figuring out how to change back, or if he'd just opened Pandora's box and couldn't change back.

Only time, and lots of testing, would tell.

 **End.**

 **If you liked it, lemme know. If you didn't cease being such a salty salamander, an uncouth urangutang, a miserable marmaset or perhaps a grouchy gecko. If you love alliteration as much as I do, might mining minds to procure prolific parchments worth of secrets be in order?**

 **I'm in a mood. :D**

 _ **Raxychaz!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back my sexual panthers.**

 **DragonPony022: Rika will appear later, mostly to have closure with that particular string of the plot. And if we went straight into the fucking no one would have anything to look forward to :D.**

 **redcake11: :D**

 **Phoenix Paladin: No probs bob. You can name it. If it happens. I dunno, that's a nebulous zone in itself.**

 **LL: Menma wants Leomon, fuck** _ **I**_ **want a Lemon, their hair is glorious.**

 _ **Start!**_

Menma idly tugged at the gloves on his hands as he began pacing back and forth in the park, he'd been there for roughly an hour or so, Elecmon and Wanyamon had 'hatched' he was curious as to why the were 'birthed' at their current state, instead of spawning as babies. But that was pushed to the back of his mind as he was still stuck in quite the quandary.

"I'm still perplexed as to how this could work, Shu. Any ideas?" He questioned the DemiDevimon who was sitting on his head, the small creature hummed in thought for a moment, mulling over a few ideas.

"Well here's an idea, I dunno how plausible it could be but, most Virus types have a subroutine program in their core that absorbs traits from other Digimon. I've got it, Impmon may have had it. Pair that with the fact that my own subroutine, which is copied into your Digivice, interacted with his in a violent manner it sort of... grafted his code onto your body. Effectively making you a... digital human. I guess."

"That could be advantageous. Probably why I could absorb Hagurumon's data." Mumbled the youth. "The only issue I can see at this point is that I can't figure out how to change back. Then again if Digivolution applies to me as it does other Digital entities, I wouldn't mind being a Beelzemon. I wonder if since Impmon is outside of my Digivice normal rules apply to it or now that it's been integrated into me and the device that it's under the same rules? I'll have to see what happens as soon as I can gather enough data to force an evolution."

"This is slowly becoming quite the power fantasy. It could devolve into meaningless sex, mindless slaughtering of the innocent and the cornerstone of cheese, world domination." Menma breathed out a thick sigh as he finished speaking, Shu went stock still.

"We're not really gonna do that, are we boss?" Shu asked, that sounded like a preteens attempt at dark fantasy.

"Oh gods no, we're above that. Probably gonna go for the Chaotic Neutral approach, just do as I please without destroying other peoples lives." Menma shrugged, pulling out his Digivice once more, and going to his personal section, "Okay so... it says here I'm a level 18... oh that's amusing. Very well, Shu hop off." Doing as he was ordered Menma rolled his shoulders. "Alright everyone, watch the magic."

Menma's finger hovered over the confirmation button, "In for a penny in for a pound."

In a flash of light all those available to observe were given sight to the first human digivolution, " _Impmon digivolves to!_ " Bellowed the youth as his eyes went white and his form was encompassed by the shining glow of evolution.

Purple was replaced by green, his hair went shock white and returned to its usual mane-like state, a pair of red and white horns shot forth from his forehead, along with long, tusk-like fangs from his top jaw, eyes turning slate grey and muscles bulging, shards of bone piercing the skin and turning into an iron grey colour. A black leather band spawned on his right arm whilst a red wrapping of cloth was wrapped around his left. A black kilt over a pair of leather-textured jeans and spiked boots.

No shirt though.

His telltale markings were still scrawled on his arms, now with a skull and crossbones on his left shoulder. "Ogremon." A wide, toothy grin and the newly Digivolved Champion, licking his chops the Champion lifted up a bone club. Rolling it around between his fingers before slamming it onto the ground.

"Not gonna lie, I'm exceptionally glad to be out of that mockery of a form. This isn't that much better but at least I don't have to say **Bada Boom** , that's got to be the dumbest name for an attack." The Ogremon yawned into his hand before parking his ass on the grass next to Patamon, "Whaddya reckon, better?"

"I'd say the hairstyles an improvement, Master." Patamon commented cheekily with a grin on its own.

"It is isn't it?" Menma pulled up his statistics again, "Just like you guys, I have to start from level 1 when I digivolve. I suppose the age+1 level was just a one time thing, ah well. I'm patient enough to work with this." He pulled a small notepad from his pocket along with a pen, "Let's see, with **Function Call** I can bring up roughly 3-5 Digimon at once of various levels in power... we'll use you as a focus point." He pointed at Patamon with his pen, the chunky little critter was curious with where this was going.

"Roughly 1-2 levels per fight and I can **Call** more in an instant, let's say it takes about 3-7 minutes per fight... alright rad. So with a few days of work at a time this should be a piece a piss to get strong enough to Digivolve again... speaking of." Menma scanned Patamon and tapped a few buttons, a branching menu opened up " _Gatomon it is_."

In a flash of light in place of the chubby, winged creature was a bipedal feline with big purple eyes and white fur. It had purple tufts on the ends of its ears, and a patterned tail with a golden band, finally it had yellow 'gloves' on its paws, and three black claws sticking out, which quickly sunk back into the paws after the evolution was complete.

"Ooh yay!" Cheered Gatomon, Menma reached down to pat the fluffy kitten on her head, yeah. That's why he didn't bother putting a gender to his internal addressing. Patamon was ambiguous enough that it could go either way, but Gatomon had the voice and the looks of a female.

" _Soon Agnewomon... SOOON!_ "

The power of boners knows no end, nor bounds.

Then again bondage existed so perhaps it did know bounds.

"Food for thought to be sure." Muttered the Ogremon, scratching his chin in thought. "What was I doing? Oh right, **Function Call**." Several digital tears opened up and out poured three larger forms and half a dozen smaller ones.

"War has changed." Quoted the digital human with a mock tension to his voice. "Avengers Assemble!" Ordered the teen, Miya, Shu, Sol, Angel (Gatomon, original right?), Elecmon and Wanyamon were at his flank in a heartbeat.

"Speaking of, Miya guess who hit level 16~." Questioned the youth, Miya looked at him curiously as his finger tapped a few buttons and in doing so she was encompassed by a flash of light. What emerged was a nine tailed fox with a white and red bow... thing around her neck that ended with two golden caps. The yin-yang symbol had become emblazoned upon each of her shoulders, her thighs and her foreheads. Wispy white flames flickered from the tips of her tails ominously.

" _Sol is almost strong enough to Digivolve. After this fight to be sure._ " Menma licked his chops and spun the club in his fingers once more, what emerged from the conjured Digital Field were three Champions, Seadramon, a long bodied leviathan-like creature with a golden skull, a pair of fins protruding from each side. With sea-blue skin and a white underbelly, strips of red dotted its body.

Tyrannomon, a large, bulky red t-rex with green, jagged shards rising from its spine, dark blue eyes and thick white claws, three on each hand and foot.

Nanimon, a rather hideous little creature. Looking like a mans head with arms and legs, a black pair of sunglasses, along with a thick goatee, eyebrows and armpit hair. The word 'Future' was tattooed onto its skull with an arrow pointing down. Red gloves and boots were all that it wore, thankfully though, it lack any form of genitalia.

Some of the smaller creatures were still quite powerful, from an evolutionary standpoint at least. Two PlatinumSukamons, effectively they were platinum coloured piles of shit with long red tongues and a mouth that went the entire way round their mid section, a pair of gangly looking arms emerging from the side.

A Bakemon, simply put, a ghost with large teeth and black eyes. Bakemon was one of the lesser interesting looking Digimon.

A Hackmon was hidden away in the fray. A small reptillian digimon with silver-white metal skin, and a long red cape tied around its neck, Hackmon was a quadroped and had fan-like spikes growing from the back of its skull, cerulean blue eyes took its foes in cautiously. Menma's keen eyes spotted it, scanning began immediately. He figured they wouldn't move until he did. Which served his business well enough, it seemed everyone was sizing everyone else up.

An Aquilamon was there, probably the other large figure he saw, looking like a bald eagle and a bull had a love child. A large white headed bird with black horns and sky blue eyes, Aquilamon was a pretty red looking creature.

The 'trash mobs' that filled out the ranks were mostly ones he'd already come across, Hagurumon, Betamon another Impmon funnily enough, and a Goblimon.

For those who need a refresher?

Goblimon, a goblin with a wooden mace. Commonly it is Ogremons lower form but in this case that's _one_ of the options.

Betamon, a small fish-creature with an orange fin.

And Hagurumon a bunch of cogs with a face.

Begin!

Elecmon opened up with a **Thunder Cloud** zapping at the Betamon, Shu struck the Goblimon with **Death Claw** reducing it to Data instantly. Wanyamon shot **Bubbles** into the crowd disturbing the layout, Aquilamon shot forward only for Menma to leap up and **Pummel Whack** it out of the air and straight onto the ground, Miya's **Dragon Wheel** quickly followed up and sorted the Champion bird out, the pair absorbing its Data, Menma felt his strength burst rapidly to new heights.

" _Well it makes sense the stronger the Digimon the more exp I get out of it. Suits me fine._ " Menma was honestly more surprised just how _good_ that whack felt, very satisfactory.

Seadramon blasted Shu with a **Hydro Water** a wide stream of high pressured water to the chest, Shu took the brunt of it until he blasted it away with a flap of his wings, Angel flared with a gentle green light, " **Aura!** " Shu felt a flux of warmth flood his body, and his sustained wound was healed in an instant.

"Thank you, small one." Shu nodded to her, the cat pouted before rushing after their Master. Menma had broken the line and effectively golf-swing Hagurumon into the next dimension, and then using the inertia from the blow following up with a **Pummel Whack** directly into Goblimon, deleting it and finally roundhousing Tyrannamon right in the face.

The level of badass he felt was unquantifiable by normal means.

"You'll pay for that, Ogremon!" Growled the red tyrannosaurus. Menma grinned challengingly.

"Bring it you glorified fossil."

" **Fire Breath!** " Shockingly. It was a breath of fire. I know. Blew me away too. Menma leant back to avoid a brunt of the damage but took a shot to the side from Nanimon.

"Oh yeeeeaaaah! Nanimon's gonna go wild on ya face!"Bellowed the small, head-man.

Menma got to his feet and looked at Tyrannomon, "Are you as insulted as I am?" Questioned the Ogremon.

"Indeed." Acquiessed the red reptile, swatting Nanimon in the back with its tail, "Yours." It said, Menma's club oozed a black energy as he swatted Nanimon directly in the skull with a **Pummel Whack.** Then stomped his foot onto the ground and made the little cretin rise with kick to the groin, summoning down a pillar of stone with **Comet Hammer** , the jagged mass of superheated rock struck down with enough force to make Nanimon _bounce_ back up into the open hand of the Ogremon.

"Nanimon...wild...face." Muttered out the delirious creature.

" **Destruction Cannon.** " A black chunk of condensed energy about the size of Menma's palm shot forth and pierced Nanimon right through, reducing it to Data.

"Alright, let's get back to killing eachother." Tyrannomon grinned.

On the other side of the impromptu battlefield.

Guilmon, Takato, Henry and Terriermon came upon this great conflict, the chaos was a mix between entrancing and horrible. Mostly it was sensory overload, with just how much was happening.

" **Wolkennaplm!** " Bellowed a large red reptile, an Ogremon looking creature _backflipped_ out of the way and landed a few meters away from the stunned duo of teens and their Digimon.

The odd looking Ogremon growled lowly, slamming his club into the ground, fracturing it before pausing momentarily and grinning savagely. " **Pummel Whack!** " He called out, though instead of a simple club strike, the Digimon threw the club directly towards Tyrannomon, the blow dazed the creature for a moment giving Ogremon enough time to rush it. "Miya!" It called out in an all too familiar voice.

"Yes! **Burst Flame!** " A transparent circle of power rose around the Kyuubimon's feet and a great orb of fire exploded onto Tyrannomon's back, the creature cried out in agony, the Ogremon picked its club back up and delivered the death blow.

" **Pummel Whack!** "

Tyrannomon was reduced to Data in an instant, "Oh that's the STUFF! Come here you gorgeous thing you!" Menma scooped up the quadruped and peppered her cheeks with kisses, "This is a damn fine rush!" In an instant the bestial digital human was off into the fray once more, Miya comically fainted, steam rising from her ears.

"Master!" Called Angel, rushing towards the Ogremon, "Let's get 'em!" She commanded, the Ogremon grinned widely, rushing at the Seadramon, "This is what you get for hittin' Shu!" Static electricity arced over her paws, " **Lightning Paw!** "

On contact with Seadramon the creature seized, allowing the brutal **Pummel Whack** to crush its skull, Menma loaded it's Data and caught Angel, the pair continuing their charge.

Wanyamon, Elecmon and Agumon were dispatching the PlatinumSukamon, " **Spitfire Blast!** " Announced the black skinned Agumon as Wanyamon shot a stream of **Bubbles** that seemingly combined with the attack, Elecmon grinned to itself and its fan-like tail sparked with electricity.

" **Heavenly Thunder!** " The attacks all struck true, the combination of all three hitting home and exploded loudly, like a true clap of thunder, it rang through their very cores, loading the two PlatinumSukamons data stuffed them so densely with data that they were forced to digivolve lest their bodies take too much damage from the large influx of power.

Wanyamon evolved to Dorumon, a purple furred wolf-dragon looking critter, with big red eyes and narrow ears. A pair of small black wings twitching on its back, a duo of digitigrade legs holding it up, each paw dotted with a onyx coloured claw. A large red crystal resting on its snout.

Elecmon grew rapidly, becoming bipedal and _ripped!_ Leomon stood tall and proud, bare chested with only a triplet of belts around his left arm and a black knuckle duster to speak of covering any part of his torso. Black ripped up jeans with a belt holding a horizontal sheath being his only real form of clothes. Though intimidating, like all Leomon, this creature held the gentleness and warmth of a caring parent. It was something about their design, who knows. A blonde mane like an true king of beasts and dark, cobalt blue eyes. A red tama necklace with a blue gem because accessories make the outfit.

Finally Agumon grew, his skin turning blue and his skull going hard, a pair of broad horns spreading from the temples and a large singular horn to gore a motherfucker with. Pale red eyes and black claws, this was a Greymon (B).

Fun fact, PlatinumSukamon give _fuck tons_ of exp. But it's like murdering a unicorn with how rare they are.

"This is the greatest day of my life!" Cheered the Ogremon, " _Scan Complete._ " Menma turned to Hackmon who was sitting agape at the destruction around it, "Get in the Digivice." Ordered Ogremon, looking down at Hackmon with deathly slate grey eyes, Hackmon tapped the device and the Data surged to 200%.

"What a pussy." Angel said, before nudging her Master, "Get it! Because I'm a cat!"

"Yes Angel, you're hilarious." Menma shook his head and pat her, that was god-awful.

Finally Bakemon was pierced right though by Shu's **Death Claw**. All in all, a wonderfully successful melee.

"Alright everyone gather 'round and we'll see how much power we got outta that." Rallied the Ogremon, "I doubt it's enough for me to Digivolve again but I feel damn close. This system fucking rocks!" Menma grinned broadly, the first one he scanned was Shu.

"Guess who's got enough power~." Shu smirked, "Now, Shu. This is a little bit different than what you may have expected but trust me, this'll pay off in the end, do you trust me?"

"Of course, Master. Implicitly."

"Rad."

Shu's form was encompassed by light and what emerged what a body of blue flames, bright golden eyes on a black sclera and a stitched mouth. BlueMeramon. Shu looked at himself, confused, and curious. "What an odd form I have taken... curious, Master what do I become next?" Questioned Shu.

"The options are Barbamon, Boltmon, some unknown and Darkdramon. I figured ending up as a badass draconian cyborg with a super weapon for an arm would be cool for you, because let's face it, a zombie or an old man, not exactly top-teir stuff." Shu grinned, looking even more menacing than before.

"Simply marvelous."

 **End.**

 **If you liked it, lemme know in a saucy little review. If you didn't, tough shit it's 2 in the morning and I have work tommorrow, I fucking love you people. If you too wanna sodomise Sakuyamon, join the club of people who wanna fuck Digimon.**

 **Everyone wants to. You can't lie to me. I know your very** _ **souls**_ **.**

 _ **Raxychaz!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**LL: No chill needed darling, I suppose that short little reply left a lot to be desired. But I mainly meant to imply that sweet little Leomon isn't going canonical on you. Don't you worry your pretty little head.**

 **Pheonix Paladin: Yo but Zephyrmon tho. Those thighs... mhhh.**

 **Hybrid Genesis: I figured it'd make life easier from a story point, wouldn't wanna have BlueMeramon burning a house down, or running out of room for Kyuubimon's big fluffy booty.**

 **Start**

 **A Few Days Later; Sunday**

A few days of grinding, spending time with his rapidly growing 'army' of Digimon. The only drawback was that Menma felt the looming reminder that he needed somewhere else to live if he was going to have his Digimon out this much.

"Fucking flour, fucking big hands." Grumbled the Ogremon infused teen, hair tied back and an apron over his front with the words ' _Stuff it with meat_.' Because sex jokes are high-brow humour.

"What troubles you, Master?" Leomon asked, seeing his leader grumbling at the kitchen counter, various bowls dotted along with different things inside, one was empty, though there were eggs ready to be craked into Iit.

"I'm just not used to these bigger hands, Leomon. Was I being too loud?" Quieried Menma with a risen brow, he grabbed a rolling pin and began smacking the shit out of a large amount of chicken breasts, all of them cling-wrapped to a breadboard.

"Not at all Master, I simply wished to know if I could assist you." Informed the lion man.

Menma grinned, "I'd appreciate it, if you wouldn't mind grinding up the breadcrumbs a little, when they look a little flakey you gotta stop." Leomon nodded and went to do just that, "Uh-uh! Wash your hands first, Mister." Scolded the Ogremon with a parental tone, Leomon looked cowed for a moment before nodding resolutely and going to the sink.

"Master..."

"Yes, Miya?"

"What are you making?" Queried the Renamon, having reverted to a smaller form to wander the house in, around his shoulder.

"Crumbed chicken, and mashed potatoes." Informed the youth with a grin, "Just about the only thing I can cook, besides pancakes but then everyone can make pancakes." Miya's form glittered as an imaginary cloud formed, godly chicken appeared in the cloud.

"What's that noise?" Came the smallest voice of those leaving the loungeroom to join the conversation in the kitchen, Leomon having washed his hands and found another apron, this one said the classic 'Kiss the cook', it was really weird when his mother wore that when.

When his dad was away.

"Ugh, incest jokes... damn that degenerate woman." His mother was the one he seemed to get his sense of humour from, his father was kind of her straight man.

"Oh yeah boss is cookin' chicken!" Shu grinned widely, having reverted to DemiDevimon, as being a BlueMeramon inside a wooden house without much practice at controlling its flames was a fucking terrible idea.

Menma's neck suddenly twitched, " _You need...more power... wasting...time._ "

"Shut up brain I'm cooking!" Snarled the Ogremon slamming the rolling pin down with more force than was probably necessary.

"Master?" Questioned Leomon, looking at him in concern.

"Uh, just... talking to myself." Menma explained away lamely. "It's a habit."

"It is." Added Shu.

"So what are we gonna do tomorrow?" Questioned Angel, tail wagging.

"Probably more of the same unless anyone else has any particular request." Menma said with a shrug as he took the bowl next to the eggs and began cracking them into it, then taking a whisk that Miya handed off to him, and stirring the everloving shit out of it.

A loud thrumming of knocks echoed through the house, coming from the front door. "Who could that be? Shu do you mind doin' this for me, Leo' that should be enough, what you gotta do is dip the chicken breasts into the egg when Shu is done and then into the flour and the breadcrumbs i'll be right back." The teen pulled off the apron and gave his instructions as he hustled down stairs and towards the front door.

Opening it the green skinned youth was given sight to a suitcase being thrown at him, followed by several others, now in this moment he thanked his new body as with reflex and poise he maintained his balance and caught all the bags, "Hey mum, dad." Greeted the horned teen awkwardly, "Uh... welcome back?"

"I feel like there's an explaination for... this." Said his father, man with wild blonde haired, azure blue eyes and sharp features. He was wearing a black suit with a pale blue dress shirt and a black tie. His father was a businessman, tech industry. Phones, consoles, computers. The works.

His mother was a woman whom had aged quite well considering the fact that both she and his old man were pushing into their forties. Lush red hair that fell to her lower back, she wore a lovely looking black dress with a crimson scarf draped over her shoulders, she was a designer, clothes if the implication passed you over.

"There is, that's for sure. How much you believe me depends on a lot of things. Also, don't freak out when you go upstairs. 'Kay?"

 **Minutes Later**

"WHY IS THERE A HAIRY MAN IN MY KITCHEN!?" Roared his father, oddly enough.

"No reaction?" Questioned Menma, looking at his mother.

"I'll let Minato take this one, we're on the same wavelength right now." Kushina, explained.

"Ah, Master! The chicken has been crumbed to your specifications, would you like me to place them into the oven now?" Questioned Leomon, only slightly affronted by the yelling blonde man.

"Yeah, Leo. Lemme just scooch past ya for a sec." Menma nodded, the large lion man grinned proudly as his Master opened the oven and he placed the packed tray of chicken in, "Alright so while they're cooking I'll clean these up can you grab some potatoes and start chopping them up... with a kitchen knife, not your sword." Leo chuckled to himself and nodded.

"I will be extra careful, Master." Assured the larger creature.

"Hey boss, who're these two?" Questioned Shu, having taken perch on the chair right behind Angel who was sitting at a stool next across from the counter, that housed the sink in roughly the middle of the kitchen.

"Everyone these are my parents, parents, this is everyone." Introduced Menma, wringing his hands anxiously.

"Explain... so many things."

"Yeah... I'll get right on that."

 **Exposition Dump**

"I need a drink." Muttered Minato.

"You drink?" Questioned Menma, blinking owlishly.

"I do now." The older man informed as he loosened his tie and went to the fridge.

The Digimon were quietly eating on the other side of the room whilst Menma and his parents were in the lounge room. Menma continuously wringed his hands, anxiety bubbling up like acidic fire in his gut.

"Interesting as this all is, I'm more concerned about what happened to you. Why did you _sit still_ whilst there was a fight a few meters from you?" Questioned his mother.

Menma sweatdropped and chuckled nervously, "I thought it'd add tension to the scene..."

"It's not a scene, Menma. It's your life and you foolishly gambled it, what if that little shit hit _you_ instead of your little toy?" Kushina prodded with a sharp look.

"Well it didn't and only focusing on 'what if' of the past will only drive you insane, it's pointless to think 'what if'." Rebuked the youth.

"The point is your obviously playing with forces you don't understand _or_ are so hell bent on making a 'tense scene' that you'll put your own life at risk." Snapped the woman, "What's worse is because of that you got _fired!_ "

"Not my fault that my boss is such a piece of shit." Growled the youth.

"No but it is your fault you were put into the position where taking a day off got you fired!"

"How is that my fault at all!? I did nothing but what I was told to the best of my ability and yet she still hated me! Sidenote where's the concern for your only son!? I almost died, by my own idiocy sure, and yet all you care about is wether I've got my job!"

"Don't try to turn this around on me young man, I'm too old for that shit!"

"Will you two be quiet." Ordered the sudden voice of Minato. Kushina sighed and accepted the glass of water offered, Menma clammed up once more, like he'd forgotten his father was there.

"Menma, what you did was reckless, stupid and a little suicidal. Next time, just don't."

"It kinda doesn't matter anymore." Menma said quickly, at Minato's raised brow he continued, "Like I said, according to Shu I kinda... stopped living for a moment and then my body changed. As far as I'm aware I'm less human and more a fleshy pile of ones and zeros." He gestured to his Ogremon form, "I'm sure I could still die if I sustained enough damage but I'm a great deal hardier than any average human."

Minato rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Menma, you're not making this easy."

"I'm just trying to give you the facts." Menma replied lightly.

"Wonderful, now the point still stands, how are you going to turn back, and how are you going to get a job?" The man asked.

"Well I can convert sections of the data from the Digimon we battle into money, because everything nowadays is done online." Menma explained.

"Uh-huh." Minato sounded unconvinced, "Care to share how that's going for you?"

Menma pulled a tablet from seemingly nowhere and went into his bank account, turning it around and showing his parents, "Huh... well that works I guess. That's a lot of zero's for someone your age." Kushina mumbled, she and Minato had a quick, near silent conversation before pushing the tablet back to their son. Menma logged out of the bank account and set the device aside.

"So... this is what you're going to do with your life, run around fighting monsters and collecting them?" Questioned Minato, knitting his fingers together and piercing Menma's soul, all businessmen could do this and it was fucking scary.

"It's really all I _can_ do. There isn't a way to reverse this, as far as I can tell it'll kill me if I do." Menma didn't know that for sure, but he wasn't about to let this new lease on life be taken away from him by the system his parents played in. He would seek out his own corner of the world, because new rules applied to him, the law of Might.

" _Alert! Alert! Alert!_ " Chimed the Digivice, Menma blinked and fished it from his pocket, tapping on the flashing screen a scan appeared, " _Indramon has appeared. Indramon has appeared._ "

"That is a big horse." Muttered Menma with wide eyes, "Alright everyone, get in we've got a big bad!" Ordered the Ogremon, his team were reduced to flash of data and leapt into the Digivice, Menma's club appeared in his hand and he rushed out the door.

"Where are you going!?" Shouted his mother.

"Emergency!" Explained away the youth, " _I have never been happier to see an invasion as I am right now_."

 **Highway**

A giant bipedal horse Digimon was causing havoc in the real world. Purple fur and a white mane, Indramon's mere steps were enough to cause tremors around him and force the people in their cars to flee as fast as their legs could take them. He sported golden armour over his chest, and hooves, a golden belt around his waist, and dark maroon wrapping around his forearms.

"Filthy human cowards." Rumbled the creature, not even bothering to use its Bao Bei, a large conch shell looking 'instrument' that could produce ultrasonic waves if enough force was blow into it.

" **Pyro Sphere!** "

" **Terrier Tornado!** "

"Hm?" Indramon turned to see a small red creature and an even smaller white, long eared creature aside _humans_.

"Pathetic!" Snarled the equine Digimon, the duo of attacks, a red orb of flame and a small tornado, _plinked_ off his breastplate harmlessly. With a stomp he made the ground tremor, knocking to quartet of Digimon and Tamers off their feet.

"This may not have been such a good idea..." Thought Takato aloud.

"Why did I listen to you, I thought you had a plan?" Questioned Henry urgency in his voice.

"To be honest I just kinda let Guilmon do his thing, it usually works... hehe." Explained the brown haired boy, Henry twitched agrily whilst Terriermon and Guilmon nodded to one another.

" **Pyro Sphere!** "

" **Terrier Tornado!** " The two attacks fused together, essentially making a giant orb of cyclonic fire, it struck Indramon in the head, charring some of his hair, the creature paused for a moment, moving some of its charred hair with its hoof.

"I will kill you, slowly." Indramon eminated an ominous black aura.

"Ok probably time to stop fooling around, Guilmon you ready?" Takato asked, Guilmon nodded.

"Terriermon?" Henry asked, the floppy dog gave a thumbs up.

Both boys held out their digivices and a light emitted, unknown to them a small white digimon with short spikey ears and a red symbol on its forehead was watching, big blue eyes filled with curiosity.

"Guilmon Digivolve too..." Guilmon was engulfed in a bright red light. The reptile grew in size, a wild mane of white hair growing from its skull and its ears growing in size, the markings that coated Guilmon's body thickened and multiplied, a pair of horns rising from his forehead, and bladed, thin, fins rising from his elbows. "Growlmon!"

"Terriermon Digivolve too..." A green light encompassed the smaller digimon, Terriermon's change was the most significant. Growing a few feet up and outward, arms lengthening and hands being replaced by revolving cannons, cargo shorts and a bandolier of ammo over its shoulder, "Gargomon!"

"Wow!" Said the little watcher.

"Meaningless! You will still fall!" Roared Indramon as it kicked both Champion digimon away, sending them smashing into and through various cars that had clogged up the freeway the creature emerged in.

"And people say I need an attitude adjustment." Came a voice from the other side of the conflict. The sound of scraping against the bitchament.

"Another who reeks of human, come then knave and fall before me!" Challenged Indramon.

"I prefer to work with others." Menma explained, pulling his Digivice from his pocket and calling on his small army. Shu, Miya, Sol, Angel, Leo, Hackmon and Dorumon appeared in a moment. Indramon's eyes, what little of them there visible under that mop he called hair, widened.

"Yeah, we're gonna bend you over and fuck you."

"Oh my." Indramon said, slightly worried.

Shu flared and became BlueMeramon, Miya went to Kyuubimon, Sol to MetalGreymon (B), Angel was always Gatomon at this point, Leo pulled his sword out, Hackmon and Doruomon tensed, ready to act.

"Roll for initiative faggot."

" **Fist of the Beast King!** " Roared out Leo, a great orange, flaming head of a lion was thrust forward, along with a powerful blast of encompassing flames.

"Angel!" Commanded Menma, she jumped to his arm and he threw her with all his might, charging after the rocketing cat, Shu's arms flooded with blue flames and he sent out a spray of icy fire.

" **Cold Flame!** " This was followed up closely, **Metal Cannon** came from Dorumon an orb of metal death hid itself in the flames, Hackmon deciding to err on the side of caution released a powerful **Wolkenapalm** directly into Indramon's side, making it flinch just enough that Shu and Dorumon's attacks could pierce its defenses.

Sol followed Hackmon's example and released a **Wolkenapalm** though this one was to the face. Because fuck that horse.

" **Will-o'-Wisp!** " Miya shot nine orbs of flame directly at Indramon's unprotected side, followed up by a much larger flame with a jackolantern style face in the centre, " **Panic Wisp!** " Indramon took the strike before roaring angrily.

"How's that panic comin' honey?" Questioned Menma with a wide grin as he leapt into the fray, " **Pummel Whack!** "

"Now is _not_ the time, Master!" Scolded Miya.

Indramon took the brunt of the Ogremon's attack, already the large Deva was feeling the pain, he slipped his horn around and took a deep breath, " **Horn of Desolation!** " The ground cracked and broke beneath the sonic screams emitted by the bao bei, all Digimon, and the two human boys, were thrown back by several feet.

"Alright... gonna feel that tomorrow." Grumbled the Uzumaki, "How close am...Oh wonderful." Menma fished his phone out and tapped a button, "Oh wait if I evolve I'm level one-fuuuuuuuuck!" Light encompassed the Ogremon and lifted him to his feet, " _I swear getting enough exp to hit 30 is fucking easy, I imagine getting from Ultimate to Mega will be a goddamn nightmare though._ " He was _not_ looking forward to grinding up to and possibly over level 70.

Ugh.

His white hair turned violently blue, blazing like a raging flame, his eyes turned violent red and an iron mask was placed over his face. His skin went from green to a rather normal, tanned tone. HIs muscular build from Ogremon filled in a little more giving just a slight more bulk, and chains began to wrap around his torso in a cross pattern, and around his right forearm. Black skintight jeans with red flame patterns over the thighs finished off by a heavy pair of boots with light grey metal stylized skulls over to toes of the boots and metal rings around the shins.

SkullMeramon.

" _Well I already regret_ this _choice._ " Menma thought to himself, touching the iron mask that was now over his face, with little effort it did thankfully come off but it was probably best to keep it on at the moment.

Now, was it necessary for him to Digivolve at the moment? Not really, in fact it was kind of a fucking stupid idea, but there was also the fact that he wasn't about to over-level and waste any Data he'd get from this big bastard. So in the short term a bad idea, but he was thinking long term.

" _That and the sheer fact that this bastard is probably really hurting at the moment leaves me to believe a combo-attack would total him._ " Menma rallied the troops, "Alright everyone, we're gonna lay this walking pile of glue components on his ass, give it everything you've got."

"Yes Master!" Chimed the group.

" **Heavy Metal Fire!** " Taking in a deep breath the SkullMeramon released a powerful stream of flames, this was followed by Shu's **Cold Flame** , Leo's **Fist of the Beast King** , Sol's **Revenge Flame** , Miya's **Dragon Wheel** , Dorumon's **Metal Cannon** , Hackmon's **Fifth Rush** , and Angel's **Holy Light**.

Even the two on the other side added in their **Pyro Blaster** and **Bunny Blaster**. A much larger, flamethrower-like blast and a continuous stream of green bullets, into the fray.

The great chaotic force of the combined attacks were enough to cause a mushroom cloud of smoke, Indramon fell to its knees before collapsing, and dispering into data, the larger force of Digimons soaked up the power, Menma looked at the screen, his levels rapidly rising to level 21, most likely due to just how much exp was given off by a Deva. " _It's kinda broken that the exp isn't split. I mean it is but not in a way that it's divided._ "

Broken is one way of putting it.

 **End**

 **If you liked, lemme know. If you didn't, feel free to share. If you too feel like this growth in power is obscenely quick, take it up with Bandai, Cyber Sleuth is easily cheesed when it comes to grinding levels, and I've kinda just made it implied that's what they're all doing when not 'on screen'.**

 **I know for the sake of progression that sounds ridiculous but just wait until next chapter.** _ **Then**_ **you guys will have something to be salty about.**

 **IceDevimon anyone? Anyone remember** _ **what**_ **is in IceDevimon's domain.**

 **I do.**

 **I remember it so fucking hard.**

 _ **Raxychaz!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this one took a little longer to come out, my internet was being kinda screwy for a while and I could really on work on one thing at a time.**

 **Anyway darlings hope you enjoy this chapter, hints of depravity to come but keeping the narrative on the rails as well (hopefully).**

 **Start!**

Menma, now bereft of his mask, it sitting next to him, was currently seated at the park, his Digimon interacting with the two newbies, to them at least, who gave them a hand in the Deva fight. Menma's hair crackled with intense flames, but his eyes were half-lidded and he had never felt so calm.

In his moment of zen, he had the _worst_ tunnel vision, but considering he was surrounded by friends he felt pretty safe just having a moment to himself. " _I find it kind of funny, everything has been happening so fast. I can barely register it all._ " He mused, looking at his hands for a moment, " _Though I can quite happily say the 10 grand I got off that big motherfucker is probably enough to make me salivate. I should get that off the grid asap... or at least store it in an off-shore account, just to be on the safe side._ "

" _I wonder what that little digital blank spot on the scanner was though? I couldn't exactly check it out given the situation... I'll have to do some hunting for it later. For now though, there's a few more important things to deal with._ " He'd been living on the mercy of his parents for a while now, and whilst he knew they didn't really mind having him around, enjoyed it in fact, he knew that sooner rather than later he had to strike out on his own.

The fact that he was kinda rolling in it now, for someone his age at least, also helped this decision, he needed a place big enough to house his Digimon. Menma paused and rubbed his chin in thought, " _Things to do... things to do..._ " He thought distantly, once more his Digivice pinged with an alert, though this time there wasn't exactly a specification.

Somewhere near the industrial district there was a large pulse of digital energy, " _What could this be?_ " He questioned, standing up and walking away from the bench, " _That's not too far..._ " Menma hummed in thought and looked to his collected posse.

" _I don't wanna ruin everyone's fun, so I should probably only take two with me. Who're my biggest enablers?_ " That'd be any of them now that he thought on it, and he _did_ wanna finally start railing an angel and a fox woman, so to that end.

"Yo, Miya, Angel. C'mere we're going for a quick walk." Ordered Menma, the fox and the cat bid their companions a short goodbye as they went to join their Master, Menma placated the others with the assurance he just wanted to check something and didn't need an army at his back to do it.

 **Warehouse District**

Looking at his Digivice with a slight frown of concentration on his face Menma followed the source of the Digital wave, _"This fluctuation just keeps getting bigger. What's the cause?_ " The curiosity was starting to gnaw at him something fierce, breaking to a light jog he darted down an alley way and across the street, the compass turned into a more refined dot-line to his destination.

He climbed up many floors before the Digivice began pulsing, "Well here we are. Bloody hell it just got cold." He rubbed one of his exposed arms and 'turned up' the flames across his body, pale blue embers sprouting across his chest, "Slightly better." Pushing the door in it was met with slight resistance, so shoulder barging it open he stumbled into a massive room filled with ice.

Stumbled enough to drop the Digivice, trying to get his bearings his feet bit into the ice enough to melt boot prints into it giving him a modicum of grip, "Oh my... what is this?" Questioned a haunting voice from the shadows, out stepped a familiar shape, though in place of a the blackened, leathery skin it was frostbitten pale flesh, an IceDevimon.

"A Digivice." Informed Menma as he strode towards the creature, the two females waiting back should they need to strike at a moments notice.

"Truly? Then you are one of those 'tamers?' How odd." Questioned/observed the IceDevimon, Menma looked at himself and couldn't really fault the creature for the comment. "Would you at all be interested in being _my_ tamer?" Menma was about to give a resounding yes but IceDevimon decided to sweeten the deal, "As you can see..." It began, making a sweeping gesture around the room, light seemed to pour in as thick sheets of ice fell from the highest windows, ray of sunlight began arcing off large pillars of ice, upon closer inspection each held a Digimon of some kind.

"Each of these pillars of ice hold prey that I have hunted in preparation for a Master to come and tame me. Giving me the power to Digivolve into my greatest form, if you believe you can do this Master, I will show you my _true_ power." Menma accepted the Digivice from the icy demon.

"That's something I could get behind. Just one sec..." Menma began the scan program, "My Digivice works differently to other 'tamers' I can scan a digimon and with their consent effectively 'overload' them into the Digivice and 'rebirth' them into a slightly more powerful state. This will let you Digivolve straight away, considering how strong you are already."

"Marvelous." IceDevimon's grin was almost facesplittingly large.

"Indeed... okay so place your hand on this and just let yourself kinda... loosen." Menma said as the scan reached 100%, IceDevimon did as it was told and when touching the Digivice it was sucked in, the scan glowed green and flashed 200% pulsing. Menma converted IceDevimon's data and reproduced it through the Digivice, letting it mature for a moment.

Without the IceDevimon here to maintain the impromptu cryostasis Menma saw the pillars begin to crack and fracture, he called the girls over,"Come stand with me, we're about to load a fuckton of data. Mega here I come." Menma was almost giddy, he couldn't wait to be out of this ugly form.

Data began pouring from the dozens of pillars, Menma's body acting as a vacuum, Angel and Miya following suit.

The difference between Digimon summoned by the Digivice and Digimon who appeared 'naturally' was the sheer amount of condensed data that could have stored in them. Add to the fact almost all of these Digimon were Champions and Ultimates meant one very special thing.

" _Digivolution Active._ " Menma's eyes exploded with light as not one, but _three_ Digivolutions began around him.

Firstly, was himself. No more was the musclebound brute but a slim, lanky pale-blueish skinned figure in the most badass of bikers attire, a black leather, fur collared jacket with two ropes draped from the shoulders, roughly a foot or so in length with a sheathed doublebarrel shotgun resting comfortably vertically on his back.

A black skintight shirt... thing with a zipper down the centre sat under his jacket showing off his absolutely perfect muscle definition, the torso section coming all the way to his jawline, his once flaming blue hair had become a mix of ashy blonde and shock black, once red eyes had turned a calm, tranquil emerald, now with an additional eye sprouting in the middle of his forehead, upon his purple beaked 'mask'.

A pair of forearm guards to compliment his armoured, clawed fingers. A pair of black jeans with two belts fastened around his waist, triangular knee guards and thick shin-high boots with a deadly looking trio of razor sharp spikes rising from the toes. A second shotgun resting in a holster on his left leg. Finally a roughly 4 foot long black metal looking tail with a diamond shaped telescoping pattern on it.

"Oh sweet mother of gods glorious globes, I could cum right now." Said the Sin of Digimon Gluttony, grinning to display a set of ivory razors that now resided in his jaw.

Much easier to describe would be Angel's now form, Angewomon, a scantily clad picture of ethereal beauty now almost completely human in appearance with thigh length golden blonde hair and fair skin, the only thing vaguely telling would be the eight elegant white wings from her back and the flowing light purple feathered cloth that seemed to hang about her, suspended by some kind of force.

Sporting a golden, literal, breastplate of angelic wings and an iron, white winged helmet as her armour Angel looked like a perverts delight. A white leotard with most of the actual cloth cut away, only a few tantalizing strands across her flat stomach to keep her 'bra' and her 'panties' together, her left leg however did have a single leg of cloth as opposed to her bare right, finally she wore a pair of white boots, one wreathed in feathers the other having a golden bangle around the ankle and showing the single leg of cloth may just be a very long boot.

Thirdly was Miya's Ultimate form, Toamon. Much more conservative than her angelic partner but not less shapely, he could see those hips, and they don't lie. Still possessing a foxy face but with a much less pronounced muzzle, Miya was her own picture of elegance, long flowing cream white robes with pauldrons bearing rectangular pillars, each side bearing the yin-yang symbol, a pair of loose fitting purple hakama and finally a white tabard with golden trimming and symbol down the lower half of the tabard. She also had a cute little hat.

The first thing Menma did after his transformation was stick his tongue down Miya's throat, the Taomon's eyes shot wide at the bold move of her Master but blue eyes met half-lidded green and a twinkle shon in her gaze before wrapping her arms around his shoulders and returning it fully.

"Oh my." Was all Angel could muster, her cheeks coloured brightly. Still getting used to being so tall, and so... shapely.

Separating from his vulpine mistress of seals the Demon Lord Digimon then feasted his lips upon the Angewomon without pause, under her helmet Angel's bright blue eyes shot wide open, this kiss was much shorter as Menma rapidly tried to keep his head together.

Taking a step back Beelzemon massaged his temples and took a deep breath, "Whilst I feel I should apologise, those were the best kisses of my life, and I may be drunk on power right now." This state of euphoria was quite powerful, a soft, sensual voice in the back of his mind purred proudly.

" _Yes... veeeerry good._ "

That wasn't ominous at all.

"It's quite alright, Master. It was not unpleasant." Miya said, a smirk firmly set on her lips whilst Angel had both hands on her cheeks and was gushing about her first kiss with her gorgeous Master.

"IceDevimon should be ready to let out soon, let's head back to the park... phew, I feel like I could crack a planet right now." Menma shook himself out and just couldn't keep the grin off his face, throwing an arm around the two ladies with him he pulled them close, Angel immediately threw herself into the hug.

"Best day ever."

 **Shinjuku Park**

All of them had gathered around to 'ooh' and 'ahh' at his new form, but Menma really couldn't blame them, he did notice however that at this point the transformation was so human-like his body had stopped bothering to humanize it more. That was good, it meant he looked as he should instead of some weird cosplayer. Being this tall was kind of throwing him though, 7' was more than enough to make it awkward to maintain eye contact with Takato when they spoke.

"I'm aware how damn good lookin' I am, that doesn't mean you guys are getting out of training today. Especially if more big bastards like Indramon are gonna come on through." Menma said fishing his Digivice from his jacket pocket, " _These_ fingers I can work with, ugh Ogremon." He grimaced but grinned as he pulled up IceDevimon's screen and went to the Digivolution chart, he looked at the choices carefully, and by the power of boners he chose the only logical option.

LadyDevimon.

A black leather garbed bondage mistress looking fallen angel with bright red eyes and ashen grey skin, LadyDevimon ticked quite a few of his boxes, the only downside may be the fact she had a larger, clawed hand instead of two normal hands, but that was a _very_ minor issue in the grand scheme of things.

And her tits were perfect.

And that _ass_ oh lawdy.

 _And_ that gorgeous white _hair!_ He was a sucker for beautiful hair.

He stopped fucking about and pulled her out, LadyDevimon... Lilith. He knew where she would end up and it just saved everyone time. Or maybe... no he could just re-scan Angel and Lilith to get Mastemon. He didn't want to sacrifice the two just to have them fight over one body, he'd rather reconstruct their data without the personalities to make a _new_ personality in Mastemon.

Lilith appeared and looked about, spotting the large, lanky figure of Beelzemon she nearly purred in delight, "My-my Master. How cunning, taking all the frozen Digimon for yourself... but I will say you certainly delivered on your promise this form is... much more pleasing. Though these teats may get in my way." She hefted her new bossom with a slight frown.

"I've got them too!" Angel said, grinning widely and bouncing her own.

Both Takato and Henry, whom had stuck around for a little longer to chat, fell over with blood pouring from their noses.

"How quaint, an Angewomon." Grumbled Lilith.

"Now-now Lilith. Play nice. Everyone meet Lilith, she's the reason I was able to Digivolve so quickly, she'd stored a few dozen champion/ultimate bio-emerged Digimon with her powers as an IceDevimon." Speaking of he quickly had a look at her abilities and he nearly cheered at the gold he'd struck. Not only had she carried over her abilities from her time as an IceDevimon, she'd _somehow_ managed to keep **Frozen Claw**. Menma was sure his Digivice didn't do that, so that must have been her 'viral lineage as Shu decided to call it.

The ability some Virus type digimon had to retain/absorb abilities form those they'd killed it wasn't too far of a stretch to imagine one could hold their own abilities. The rules when adding rogue Digimon to his Digivice were so sketchy sometimes it hurt his head.

Viral Lineage did give it a more dignified term of reference anyway.

 **Later, Uzumaki Home**

After a long afternoon of grinding, the team was growing quickly, he even snuck a few levels in to make sure his new Mega form wasn't just for show. Then again a level 10 Beelzemon was hardly something to really fear.

All his team were stored in the Digivice he took off his jacket as he came in the door and pulled off his mask, the third eye going with it, closing like it was never there to begin with. Shaking out his bi-coloured haired the Beelzemon went upstairs to get something to eat, his father sitting at the table reading the paper whilst his mother was on the couch with a book.

Dropping the paper slightly Minato rose a brow, "Should I even ask."

"I absorbed a bunch of Digimon and got two smokin' hot femme fatales on my side... one of which used to be a cat, and the other a guy. Digimon are weird I try not think about it too much."

"Out of context that doesn't sound particularly... sanitary."

"In context it's not much better, but at least now I have a demon-lady and an Angel at my beck and call. So... if you hear anything. The answer is yes. And you shouldn't open the door."

"To the sight of you sleeping with a cat and another man?" Goaded Kushina, Menma rolled his eyes, having learned years ago that taking the bait now would be far worse.

Still it was nice to be back into a familiar routine. At least for a while.

 **END**

 **It's 8 am and I haven't slept.**

 **If you liked it lemme know, if you didn't cut back on the salt, it's bad for ya. If you choose one Digital fuckpuppet, who would it be?**

 **Crass. Yaaaaasss.**

 **Mine would probably be Mastemon because not only would that pussy be heavenly, she'd be a total freak as well.**

 _ **Raxychaz!**_


End file.
